


猪老板不营业的时候在做什么

by jrsjrjbz



Series: 猪猫同人 [1]
Category: Seegasm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrsjrjbz/pseuds/jrsjrjbz





	猪老板不营业的时候在做什么

“生菜…鸡胸肉……牛肉……牛肉…啊！找到了，在这里。”男人推着小推车，对着手上的便签条翻找超市货架上的商品。  
他把新鲜的牛肉丢进购物框之后，便又将便签条往上折了一格：“下一个是……五花肉，五花肉…五花肉……一会可以再买点蜂蜜和烤肉酱~好像确实是很久没吃烤肉了呢~”男人一边自言自语一边想着香喷喷油亮亮的蜜汁五花肉，咕嘟咽了口口水。  
找到五花肉之后，男人就像之前一样将纸条往上折，伸向五花肉的手在看到后面的字的时候顿在了空中。

“五花肉，不许买！！”  
不许写得又大又粗，还用上了红色的惊叹号。

男人收回手，笑着摇了摇头。

结完账的男人回到了公寓，单手抱着购物袋站在门口，另一只手伸进紧身牛仔裤袋里艰难地掏钥匙。  
“咔哒——”  
门从里面朝外打开，男人挑着眉不动声色地往后退了一步。

门后先是露出了一只提着黑色垃圾袋的手，指尖圆润五指修长，皮肤是健康的小麦色，然后是一颗毛茸茸的后脑勺。  
少年将垃圾袋放在门口，单脚跳着朝门外退，一手扶着墙，另一只手艰难地穿鞋。  
男人也不掏钥匙了，走上前去搂着少年的腰，偏头亲了亲他的耳尖：“别穿了，把我手上的东西拿进去，垃圾我来丢。”  
少年被突然贴在腰上的手吓了一跳，听到熟悉的声音才放松了下来，往后靠进对方的怀里，仰起头嘟着嘴索吻。  
男人低头亲了几口响的，手上的东西才被人接了过去，少年勾着穿了一半的鞋往公寓里蹦：“那就辛苦哥了哦~”

男人扔完垃圾回来，少年正抱着一袋膨化食品缩着脚窝在沙发里，脸颊被零食塞得鼓鼓的，像一只屯坚果的小仓鼠一样。  
看到男人从门外走进来，少年放下手上的零食，跳下沙发噔噔噔地跑到门口，踮起脚想亲亲对方，却忽然想起自己还塞了一嘴的食物，于是脚后跟落回地上，表情无辜地跟男人对视，努力咀嚼大口吞咽，结果又因为吞得太急打起了嗝。  
少年的表情有些懊恼，男人忍着笑低头主动亲了亲他，然后抓着他的肩膀让他转身，拍着他的后背带着人一起走到桌边，递了杯水给不断打嗝的人：“急什么，我又不会跑。”  
少年咕咚咕咚地喝水，看向男人的眼神委屈巴巴。

中午两个人一起吃了一碗水煮鸡胸肉和蔬菜沙拉，抱着小睡了一个午觉之后结伴去健身——男人减脂，少年增肌。

大量运动之后的人身上蒸出满溢着荷尔蒙的性感热气，肌肤被汗液沾得油光水亮，泛出潮红的颜色。  
玻璃窗外的天色渐黑，少年喘着粗气从自己的器材上走下来，走到男人身边拍了拍他的肩膀：“差不多了，洗个澡回家吧。”  
男人放开器材站起来，然后瞬间化身树懒将全身重量压到了少年身上：“阿西……好累，不想练了，我不行了……”  
少年拖着人形跟宠往更衣室走，听到对方的抱怨斜乜他一眼：“哥啊，你都二十天没营业了，之前说想给粉丝们一个惊喜，一声不吭就断网，现在好多人都在留言问你，他们很担心。”  
男人嗅着两人身上咸涩的汗味，默默算了一下日子，开口道：“再等几天吧，刚好是我们第一个视频发布一周年。”顿了顿，偏过头看向少年完美的侧脸，“顺便公开了吧，正好之前我也说过谈恋爱了的话一个月只做两次，也算打过预防针了……”  
“一个月两次？”少年忍不住咬了男人箍在他唇边的手臂一口，“昨天！前天！上个礼拜！男人的嘴，骗人的鬼，古人诚不我欺！”  
男人四下看了看发现没有旁人，拖着人进了同一个淋浴间，清咳一声，同对方额头相抵着蹭了蹭：“怪只能怪我的宝贝太好吃了……”男人敏锐地躲开少年要揍他的手，“你看啊，一周只能见你两天三夜，除掉睡觉时间之后不过30个小时，我真的特别想你啊，所以才会控制不住嘛……而且一周两次是夫夫生活的正常频率，这个是有科学……唔噗……”  
少年懒得理他，打开莲蓬头滋了男人满脸水，然后一边帮男人搓他身上的汗泥一边口是心非的碎碎念：“种马，猪头，大笨蛋……”嘴角倒是毫不掩饰地微微翘着。

—END—


End file.
